Middle of the Night
by The Cartoon Network Master
Summary: Dororo can't sleep, because he remembered of an adventure in the past, but when he talks it with Koyuki and they go much more deeper into it, we find that some certain Viper... might have some actions in the future of the Keroro Platoon.


**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I got bored, and woke up at 3:30 AM because I wasn't sleepy, and I was so freaking sweating then at 5 this idea comes up to me, and I made this. Now take it easy on me, I wrote this between 5 to 7:30 AM so it may not be perfected but it will give some sense into The Peace.

* * *

**Middle of the Night**

**(a Keroro Gunso fanfiction)**

_**-Note: This story sets at least a few months (about three or four) before the events of The Peace occurred-**_

Night. Dark. Cold. And peaceful. This was the way it was over at Pokopen. It had already darkened and people were already fast asleep at this time. It's no wonder that some people stay awake just to watch their favourite shows or to play, or just because they aren't sleepy. But tonight in Tokyo, everything was calm and peaceful, as it was. We head over to the Hinata household where we find four of our favourite frogs sleeping. Keroro was already fast asleep whilst reading one of his favourite mangas 'Admiral Geroro'. Giroro had fallen asleep in his tent, with Neko alongside him to keep him company. Tamama had decided to spend the night with the platoon instead of sleeping in Momoka's house all the time and slept next to Keroro, and he didn't mind his snoring… mostly because Tamama's snoring equalled it. And Kururu was asleep in his room as always with the words 'Zzz…' flashing on the screen of the computer, and now for the Pokopenians: Natsumi and Fuyuki were already asleep in their usual places and Aki was down at the Manga industry because she had to work overhours. Then there's Momoka sleeping, and Paul was keeping her company since Tamama wasn't there. Mois was in the same room as did Keroro and Tamama and slept peacefully not once able to hear the snores, as amazing as it sounded. And that just left two: Dororo and Koyuki.

They were back at their home in the woods where they were asleep. All sounded peaceful as they thought they were in contact with Mother Nature, hearing the water flow, the winds pass, the trees swing softly, and the crickets. They were in full harmony. They thought that nothing would go wrong. Until, one of Dororo's eyes opened. He started to recall a bad memory…

_We are situated now in some sort of a playground that's not particularly of Pokopen but yes of Keron. In it we see three boys and a girl __walking around. One of the boys had a yellow headband, and blue skin with some sort of a mask covering his face. He was Zeroro (actual Dororo). The other boy had a red headband and red skin, with the skull insignia on his chest, and he was Giroro. And the last boy was walking with arms crossed, fully relaxed, not having a care of the world or any harm that he thought, he might've encountered if anyone he knew didn't like him wandering around. He had a yellow headband and green skin. And he was Keroro. Then there was the girl, she was looking rather shy and worried, mostly worried. She had a pink headband, with a flower on one of its sides, and light pink skin. And she was Pururu. They were all from when they were kids. And they all looked, and were worried about the consequences of wondering around, all except Keroro._

"_Keroro, why don't we head back now? I'm sure Garuru must be getting worried." Zeroro asked._

"_Why should we? He's been making us work hard for nothing! We have to take a time off, don't we?" Keroro asked._

"_Well, yes, but…" Zeroro asked but was interrupted._

"_Then cool it, Zeroro!" Keroro ordered._

"_Well, I don't think it is fine, I mean, why are we even here?" Pururu asked._

"_Yeah, tell us? What's the big secret?" Giroro asked as they all stopped walking and Keroro climbed up a few larges pipes of some sort._

"_Well, you have heard that there are some Vipers on the loose, in this particular area, didn't you?" Keroro asked. Everyone nodded with their heads. "Good, why don't we try to catch one then?" He asked. Everyone froze in shock. Surely he wasn't serious… Catching a Viper on the loose? How could they, if they were only kids? Besides, Vipers were very dangerous and even as kids how could they take it? It was practically a suicidal mission._

"_Catching… a…? Have you lost your mind this time?" Pururu asked._

"_Wha… What do you mean?" Keroro asked._

"_There's no way we're catching Vipers, we're not old enough to do so!" Pururu fought back._

"_Trust me, we'll be fine. Besides if we capture the Viper we get promoted to higher ranks, and then we don't have to listen to stupid Garuru's orders!" Keroro argued. Giroro sighed. Of all his plans this was the riskiest. How could he dare do such a thing?_

"_Keroro, if you're seriously thinking on taking this forward then you have lost your head this time…" Giroro said._

"_Trust me, this will work, now are you all with me or what?" Keroro asked. Some of them started to walk away and Keroro was now getting more ambitious. "Even if you say no, you'll still go with me." He added, and they all stopped._

"_Fine, but if we get scolded by Garuru, this will be all your responsibility, Keroro!" Giroro warned._

"_Whatever, now…" Keroro said as he grabbed his binoculars, and he started to observe the city in order to spot any chaos existent. "…there should be something going on at this mo…" He said but at that moment, he was interrupted when a loud explosion was heard, and seen in the center of the city. "Holy Moly! Look at that!" Keroro said. Everyone else looked at the explosion and were astounded at its magnitude and they were most likely sure that was caused by a Viper. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Keroro said as he jumped off the pipes and started to run towards the scene._

"_But it's too far away! We'll never get there!" Pururu said as he was running, but then he stopped, and looked to her._

"_Listen, I have this covered, will you just let me go?" Keroro asked._

"_Alright…" Pururu said. They started to run towards their destinations but without no means of transport and the scene of the crime being too far away from where they were to keep running at that pace, Pururu thought it almost impossible to get there before the Space Police arrived. Nevertheless, Keroro didn't cared and continued to run._

Dororo opened his other eye as he remembered a part of this memory revisited in his mind. He never thought this would happen in the middle of the night. How come he never remembered that? Most of his memories were only consisted of Keroro traumatizing his childhood, and of course, to his delight, of his past with Koyuki and Zeroyasha. This memory was one of the times that this sort of thing that didn't happen, which was rarely often. So, why remember it? Then he thought it could be due to the fact that it had a Viper involved. When it was about that then it had to be worth remembering it. He got up and walked to the front door where he opened it, and let the fresh air of the night enter. He looked at the Moon, trying to remember what happened after that rough decision that Keroro made. All the while he wiped some rheum off his eyes to avoid going to sleep at this time. As the moon light was shining he noticed some movements next to him, and those were of Koyuki whirling on her bed. The moon light was hitting Koyuki by mistake and when Dororo realized this he shut the door again, but it was inevitable as she got up. She started to yawn, and looked at Dororo as she was wiping the rheum off her face as well. She couldn't help but start a normal conversation.

"Awake at this hour, Dororo?" Koyuki asked.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep, and then I remembered of something." Dororo said.

"Was it about your friends again?" Koyuki guessed.

"Yeah, when we were little, I remember it perfectly." Dororo replied as he sat right next to her, letting the moon light shine through and decided to tell her the story. "It was about one of those days where Keron was facing a plague of Vipers that were on our planet. Keroro thought that he'd get promoted to an upper rank if he'd successfully catch a Viper. And he decided to bring me, Giroro and Pururu to the whole thing." He said as he started to recall the past.

_When Keroro thought it impossible to get there by foot, all the way to the center of the city (and only now did he realized that), he decided to call a taxi and drive there. Our friends were there sitting and waiting for the action. Keroro was pumped up, but Giroro, Zeroro (Dororo back then but will be referred as Zeroro now) and Pururu were mostly worried because of what would happen. They knew from experience that Vipers were bad, but well that was mostly simple but they also knew they were dangerous, and they were responsible for the deaths of many Keronians in the past, even before they were born. Why would Keroro want to face to this kind of predicament? He didn't have the experience, nor training or qualities, neither did he have the strength to face off the Viper. And neither had the others, well… they had a little bit but still, it wasn't enough to face off the Vipers.__ The taxi driver was still a little curious as to why they were heading there._

"_Say, can I ask you guys something?" The taxi driver asked._

"_Yeah?" Keroro asked._

"_Why are you going all the way down to the center of the city? There's a Viper over there, y'know?" The taxi driver said._

"_Yeah, that's why we're here, to catch the Viper." Keroro said._

"_We…he…ell, isn't that sweet, but seriously do you really have the skills to face off that thing, I'm just curious." The taxi driver asked._

_"Oh, don't you worry, mister, we're the best of the best in this city, there's no one that can face us!" Keroro said with anticipation._

"_So full of confidence…" Giroro thought._

"_Okay, but if you get killed then don't complain me. I'm only a few days away from getting unemployed and I don't want to hear any more complaints." The taxi driver said as he stopped and they got to their destination. "That'll be 2 space dollars." He added. Then, Keroro froze as he remembered one thing… he didn't have any money._

"_Aren't you going to give the money to the driver?" Zeroro asked._

"_Well, yeah, I will, let me just check my pockets." Keroro said as he was trying to grab the door knob, all the while pretending to search his pockets._

"_Okay,…" The taxi driver said, but then he realized something. "Wait a minute!" He said. Keroro managed to open the door._

"_Run!" Keroro ordered._

"_But why?" Giroro asked._

"_Just run!" Keroro shouted and they all ran away from the taxi. The taxi driver got furious, and decided to chase after them._

"_Come back here, you freeloaders!" The taxi driver shouted. All the while a few metres ahead we see the damage done. There were many people laying on the ground dead, with no blood in sight and there was one criminal in the middle of them. And that was the Viper, same outfit as always but what caracterized him the most was that he had a belt with some sort of a button. All the people that were around it, got scared and decided to run away, but the Viper decided to target the victims and with his laser fire at them, and he kept doing this non-stop, as he started to take each victim's lives away, one by one. A few metres down, the little Keronians were still running away from the taxi driver who demanded for the money. Keroro saw that he was really close to see the Viper. He decided to grab this opportunity. But all the while they had to run away from the taxi driver or else they'd get beaten. With the Viper laughing his laughs were quickly interrupted as a few Keronians crashed into him._

"_Ouch… what the…?" The Viper asked and saw the people that collided against him. Five Keronians and ready for the killing, he thought. They looked at him when they looked up and realized at what they bumped into, and froze in shock. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? My next victims." He said as he aimed his gun at him. Keroro then realized that capturing a Viper was tough, and he wasn't going to be able to do it in anyway possible, with the gun aimed at him, and the others…_

"_We're dead meat." Keroro thought. Soon enough, a rock was hit on the Viper's head._

"_Hey, who did that?" The Viper asked as he looked around looking for who thrown the rock. He saw an older man, throwing rocks at him never-endlessly. But soon, the Viper managed to point the gun at him, and when Keroro realized this he got angry and decided to jump towards the Viper, thus disabling his concentration and the shot was thrown somewhere else other than the man, and Viper fell to the ground. The three other tadpoles decided to jump on top of the Viper to hurt him. Giroro was trying his best to punch him, and Dororo and Pururu decided to do the same whilst Keroro was just jumping on him. "Hey, you little brats, get off me!" The Viper ordered, but it was of no use. They kept going and going. And luckily the police arrived, and saw the scene going on, and the taxi driver was astounded at how these kids managed to this all by themselves. Nevertheless, the police arrived._

"_Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" One of the police officers ordered._

"_I can't, this little idiot is jumping up and down on me!" Viper said accepting his defeat but he knew he had to accept it because the other tadpoles kept punching and jumping on him._

_Soon afterwards, the Viper was taken to the back of the police car, where handcuffs on his hands were rested. One of the police officers decided to take him to the car. And soon enough, the other tadpoles decided to talk to the police, with Keroro also mentioning 'don't forget to warn the military about what we've done'._

"_Hey, you squirt." The Viper called from the window of the car._

"_Yeah?" Keroro said as his attention was dragged. He decided to walk towards him._

"_Listen, I have something to tell you, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." The Viper said._

"_Yeah, right! Like I'll believe that!" Keroro said._

"_But you better listen to me or else you won't be able to know what happens in the future. Yours and your pals' futures." The Viper explained. This caught the attention of the other tadpoles who came to talk to him. As they approached to him one of the cops entered the car. And one of them peeked out of the window._

"_We're going now, thanks for your cooperation." One of the police officers said._

"_Wait, let me just speak to the criminal." Keroro advised._

"_Listen, I got carried away in trying to destroy this city. You see, I'm from the future." The Viper said._

"_Oh really?" Keroro asked amazed._

"_Don't believe in him, they're not to be trusted." Giroro replied._

"_Well you better believe me, and here's what's going to happen to you. In about the Pokopenian year 2010, your kind will capture you and sentence you to death penalty, but then you get saved by your worst enemies, and then you head for a newly-created planet to train, but we invade it." The Viper said. But the officer was already getting tired of such nonsense._

"_Alright, I've had enough, let's go." One of the police officers said, as the other decided to turn on the engines._

"_Wait! And then you defeat us, but I'll come back in time, and in about the Pokopenian year 2018 you become leaders of the world, and you'll face your biggest war yet. Now take in mind what I say, so that when you see me next time… you'll think twice." The Viper said as the car slowly drove away at these last few words. The others were astounded but also not believing a word of what he said. Surely, he couldn't be saying the truth. How could they be leaders of the world? They were only tadpoles! And death penalty, saved by their worst enemies, training in a newly-created planet? They weren't believing that. But some believe more than others, as did Pururu._

"_If what he really says is true, we four shall conquer this world?" Pururu thought._

_"What was the guy saying? It sounded like a load of gibberish to me." Giroro said._

"_Didn't believe much myself." Zeroro replied._

"_I believe a little bit." Pururu said._

"_I don't know, but whatever it was, let's just ignore it and tell Garuru!" Keroro said happily. But then someone sneaked behind him, and this one had a purple body with a darker purple headband. And this one was their leader Garuru._

"_Just been informed." Garuru said. Keroro shivered, thinking that who was behind him wasn't actually who he thought it was, but in the reality it was. He turned around and saw Garuru._

"_Oh… hi Garuru!" Keroro said._

"_Save the explanations for later. Now let's go." Garuru said as the five walked away._

"_Hey? What about paying me first?" The taxi driver asked._

"Really? You four defeated a Viper all by yourselves?" Koyuki asked as we now return to the present and see that she was hearing every word of what he said.

"Yeah, luckily Garuru didn't scold us afterwards, but we weren't promoted to a higher rank. To be honest I wouldn't want that." Dororo said.

"Heh, funny memories you have. But I'm still wondering what was the Viper saying." Dororo said.

"Yeah, that bit about the future was quite puzzling." Koyuki replied.

"But nevertheless, we should head back to sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow." Dororo said as he was heading back to his bed.

"Okay, good night." Koyuki said as she was heading back to her bed and closed her eyes.

"Good night." Dororo said as he closed his eyes. All the while, he wondered about the future, what really was going to happen to them? Death penalty? Saved by their enemies? Training in a newly-created planet? Invasion of the Vipers? Leaders of the world? What did mean those things? They were all so confusing and made no sense at all. But he decided not to worry about that for now and head back to his sleep. All the while not taking his mind off the subject.

"What's going to happen in the future?" Dororo and Koyuki thought simultaneously. But for now they decided to sleep.

The End

* * *

A.N.: Liked it? if so, comment, if no, get the heck outta here, ;) Kidding, but comment anyways.


End file.
